Surrogate Angel Part 3
by Caseworker-14
Summary: Monica has delt with demons and even the devil himself, but now she must face the scariest assignment of her existence...having a baby. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Surrogate Angel – Part 3**

**Author: Alexandra Lucier**

**Disclaimer: The angels in this story belong to Martha Williamson**

**Chapter 1**

Andrew groaned irritably as he sat up in bed and reached over to switch on the lamp, sending a golden light illuminating each corner of the bedroom in the apartment. He took a brief moment to yawn and rub the sleep from his blue-green eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't sleep tonight. His friend Monica was in her ninth month of pregnancy and supposedly very close to her due date. Perhaps that was why he couldn't get comfortable. He kept thinking about her and worrying that one of these nights she would go into labor and he would be asleep and something would go wrong or…you never know! Anything could happen.

Actually, these two were angels, sent to earth by God to help people in need. Only they were a little different from one another. Andrew was an Angel of Death, and Monica's very good friend. Monica was actually what they call a caseworker, or an angel who met and helped people with life-typical problems. Although she was also a supervisor, which meant she had a younger caseworker to look after and train. Her charge's name was Gloria, and she was asleep in the next room as well.

This was a little bit of a different assignment for Monica, though. As she had met a young couple, Abby and Mike Tucker, who had discovered that they could never have children. She had then been told that they were her assignment and she knew what she had to do, and so, for the past nine months, she had been carrying their baby. They didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet, they wanted to wait until the baby was born to find out.

Andrew stretched his arms over his head in an exhausted manner before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and heading for the bedroom door. He decided that perhaps if he got something to eat he would be able to sleep a little better. He headed out into the kitchen and yawned for what must have been the thousandth time as he felt clumsily along the wall for the light switch. He eventually found it and flicked it on, but that was when he suddenly realized that he was not alone.

As light flooded the room, blinding him only momentarily, he noted Monica sitting on the floor with her knees as close to her chest as they could get with her very pregnant belly, and a bowl of iced cream in hand. Andrew sighed with an amused smile as he looked down at her there with her back leaning against the bottom of the counter. With her long, tangled ginger hair and her swollen stomach, he still thought she looked beautiful. Possibly even more than she did before.

"Monica, what are you doing up this late?" He ventured, thinking it was an obvious enough question to ask as he glanced up at the clock on the wall, which read 1:12AM. Monica smiled and reached up, grasping the hand he had offered to her to help her up. She pulled herself into a standing position and placed the now empty bowl on the counter. She then turned her attention back to him and shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I was hungry." She told him simply with a hint of playfulness in her Irish lilt. Andrew allowed a small breath of laughter to escape him as he looked back into her honey-brown eyes. His gaze then shifted from her face to her belly, and his smile grew as he thought of the tiny infant growing inside of it.

"So when are you going to have that baby?" He chuckled as he turned to place her bowl from the counter into the sink. She shrugged again and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "Soon I think." She replied after quite a bit of contemplation. But just then, as if on cue, Monica felt the baby kick for what must have been the billionth time that month. "Oh, it's kicking again." She informed her friend as she now held both hands over her swollen belly. Andrew beamed broadly and he too placed both hands on his friend's stomach. He didn't have to wait long before he felt it too beneath his hands.

"Wow." He breathed as he recalled the first time he had felt that, four months ago. "I know it's been nine months but I still can't believe it." He stated with an awed expression. He then recalled that walk in the park he had with Monica about nine months ago. She wasn't pregnant then, but she had been telling him what she wanted to do for Abby and Mike. He had warned her about it, but still supported her in the end. So much had changed between then and now. Andrew was so glad she had done what she had done, but he still didn't think she realized how this would make her feel when she held her baby for the first time. But she was beginning to understand. In fact, from the moment she had looked at the results of that pregnancy test she had wondered what she had done, but was still glad she did it.

"Andrew, that reminds me," Monica began a new subject in a suddenly very serious tone as she once again made eye contact with her friend, "I wanted to ask you something." She told him openly as she thought her words through carefully. He said nothing, only stared back at her with an expectant expression, one that welcomed her to ask him anything at all, anything in the whole world. She took advantage of this and continued. "Would you please be there when the baby's born?" She asked him pleadingly, suddenly feeling as though she was very venerable. But Andrew seemed taken aback by this request as he thought it over. Monica was his best friend. He didn't know if he could bear to see her in that much pain. "Oh, Monica, I don't know…" He stammered as he considered the situation, but Monica didn't give him a chance to finish. "Please, Andrew? It would mean so much to me." She begged, staring back at him with those beautiful, hazel eyes, as if giving him the puppy-dog face. Now Andrew realized that he had no choice and, knowing that she wanted him there was enough to make him agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thunder boomed outside and driving rain pounded against the apartment window as Monica, Gloria and Andrew sat in the living room the next morning. Monica sat, a little slumped on the couch with Andrew next to her, constantly repositioning herself as if trying to get comfortable. Personally, she had never been more uncomfortable in her entire existence. At first she liked being pregnant, but now it was just starting to become horribly unnerving and unpleasant.

Clearly catching sight of her discomfort, Andrew took the chance to help. "Here, Monica. Do you want to lie down?" He suggested as he sat back a little more on the couch to express his meaning. Monica didn't have to think about this long. In fact, she took the invitation gratefully…and quickly. "Yes, Andrew, thank you so much." She replied thankfully as she repositioned herself, pulling her legs up onto the couch and laying down on her back so her head rested in her friend's lap. He smiled sympathetically as she cringed a little before settling down.

"I don't know guys, I definitely feel like it's going to happen today." Monica stated uneasily as she allowed Andrew to brush a stray strand of her auburn hair out of her face. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment as she pondered what would soon take place involving her. It was a little frightening, but she realized that she no longer had any choice at all. Andrew and Gloria exchanged concerned glances, but said nothing while she continued. "Maybe we should go over to Abby and Mike's in case something happens." She suggested logically, suddenly realizing that would be easier than calling them out of the blue. But this request took both Gloria and Andrew by surprise.

"Oh, you really feel that strongly that it's going to be today?" Andrew repeated, desperately hoping she felt more confident about this than he did. But Monica stared up at him with such certainty in her hazel gaze that it almost guaranteed him it would be today. "Oh yes, I'm sure." She confirmed positively as she ran one hand over her pregnant belly and felt the baby moving around once again, as if confirming the conversation itself.

Andrew shrugged and glanced up at Gloria once again, who also seemed to think it was a good idea. He then returned his gaze to Monica and nodded in understanding. "Well, alright, we can go if you're sure." He told her gently with a hint of uneasiness in his tone as he too thought about the time ahead. She nodded in a convinced manner and Andrew shrugged as if he was depending everything they did on her before helping her up off of the couch and standing himself. Gloria then stood and followed as she watched her supervisor and Andrew head for the door. She knew they would be driving because of the weather outside, but just then a thought suddenly entered her mind.

"Oh, no wait." She stopped them just as Andrew had opened the door and they were ready to go. They turned back to her with an expectant expression. She went on. "Tess was supposed to come over later. I'd better stay here and wait for her. When she gets here, we'll go over to the Tuckers' too." She told them after minimal consideration of the situation. Tess was Monica's supervisor and old friend. She was like a mother to her. It didn't surprise her that she would want to be there when the baby was born. It would be okay. Gloria would wait for her and Monica would be able to go. No big deal. She quickly agreed to her trainee's suggestion before following Andrew out the door and down the hall. It wouldn't be long now. She could feel it. It wasn't as though she had gone into labor yet, but you never know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Really Monica, we don't know how we can ever thank you enough for what you've done for us." Abby told the angel gratefully as she, Monica, Andrew and Mike sat in the living room of their house. It was still storming outside, really badly and didn't show any signs of stopping.

Monica smiled quietly to herself as she rubbed her enlarged belly yet again with one hand. "Well, it's been an honor over these past nine months. I've actually really enjoyed being pregnant. And the baby should come any time now." She replied cheerfully as she felt it move within her once again. But just then, the light seemed to be suddenly sucked from the room, which then filled with darkness and it didn't take any of them long to realize that the storm had knocked the power out.

Mike shrugged as though it didn't matter and stood from the couch. "Well, that happens. I'll get some candles." He announced briefly before disappearing into the kitchen in search of some source of light. Monica smiled again, clearly content that she would be leaving the baby with such kind, patient people. It would have a good life here. She knew it. But it was then that it happened. As if on cue, Monica felt it. A sudden pinch of pain inside her. But it was like the other soreness she had been feeling lately. This was different. And she knew what it was.

When his friend suddenly gasped in alarm and held her belly with both hands, Andrew knew something was up, for he practically flew from the armchair onto the couch next to her. "Whoa. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He questioned, concern printed so clearly on his face that Monica was sure he would have a heart attack right then and there. So she waited a moment for the pain to pass before replying. "Oh no baby, not now." She whispered mostly to herself than to the others as she glanced around at the darkened house surrounding her. Abby and Andrew stared back at her so intensely that she knew she had to say something to them. "I think I just had a contraction." She proclaimed in a small, nervous voice, but now it was both Abby and Andrew's turn to panic.

"You what?" Andrew exclaimed in a disbelieving, urgent tone, but Abby didn't need any further explanation. She immediately bolted from the living room and returned only moments later, dragging Mike by the wrist. Andrew leaned a little closer to his friend and draped a protective arm across her tiny shoulders. "Well, what do you think?" He ventured uncertainly as he too, placed a gentle hand on her stomach as if to express his point of the question. Monica thought about this for a moment, but before she could respond, she felt it again. And this time it was a little worse than it had been before. She didn't have to think about her answer any longer. "I think we need to go to the hospital." She informed each of them when the contraction had passed again.

Lightning flashed out the window, briefly followed by a strong clap pf thunder while everyone in the living room sat in silence for a short moment, clearly considering what was about to take place today. But no one was thinking about this as deeply as Monica was.

"Okay," Mike began in a desperate attempt to think clearly and forget the fact that he was about to become a father, "Andrew, you drive Monica to the hospital and we'll follow in our car okay?" He explained so quickly that the others nearly missed the statement. But Andrew was quick to agree as he helped Monica up off of the couch carefully. He decided he would have to call Gloria from the car and tell her to get her and Tess to the hospital quickly.

Monica and Andrew weren't long before they got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Needless to say, the Tuckers were right behind them. But as he drove, Andrew soon realized that the normally short drive could take a while. As the storm had caused an accident or something along one intersection and traffic was backed up for several blocks. But as he pulled almost to a complete stop in the traffic, Andrew suddenly heard his friend let out a small cry of pain. "Oh, Andrew please hurry." She begged him through a choked voice as she forced herself to take a deep breath in the passenger seat. Andrew glanced into the rear-view mirror momentarily and suddenly realized that Abby and Mike were no longer right behind them. They had lost them in the traffic. But he decided not to worry about that for now. They would get to the hospital. They could take care of themselves.

It was clear that Monica's contractions were becoming a great deal worse, as she seemed to be in a lot more pain than she had been before. But then, quite suddenly, a look of alarm came over her face and she glanced over at Andrew, wondering how to tell him this. "Andrew hurry." She repeated but this time in a tone that stated something had happened that he didn't know about. He glanced over at her with a questioning expression and she was quick to explain. "I think my water just broke."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took them around and hour and a half (when it usually took fifteen minutes) to get to the hospital and check in. But now Monica and Andrew were back on track and doing well in a private labor room. Although they had been here as well for about an hour and Dr. Cheshire still had not checked in on them. He was Monica's OBGYN and had been her pregnancy doctor throughout the entire thing. Of course Abby and Mike hadn't arrived either, nor Tess or Gloria. For now it was just the two of them. The storm was still raging outside but luckily the hospital had a back-up generator so they still had power. Otherwise a lot of people would be in serious trouble.

But just then a young nurse appeared in the doorway to their room and knocked on the side of the door. "Hi, sorry, Monica?" She confirmed a little uneasily. Monica nodded briefly, clearly unaware of what the nurse was about to tell her. But the young woman went on just the same. "Um, I'm afraid Dr. Cheshire won't be coming because of the storm. It's caused a lot of accidents and power outages and anyway, we do have a replacement and he's really great. So if you could just hang in there for a few more minutes, we should be able to get him in here." She informed before turning and disappearing out into the hall again.

Andrew then turned his attention back to his friend and seated him self next to her on the bed. "How are you doing?" He inquired in a voice so tender and caring that it made Monica want to cry as he stroked her amber hair lovingly against the pillow. She thought about the question carefully before she replied. She knew she had to tell him the truth or she would burst into tears. "I'm scared." She told him openly as a single tear rolled from her hazel eyes down her angelic features. Suddenly an incredibly sympathetic expression came over Andrew and he leaned down and planted a loving kiss on his friend's forehead. The truth was that he was quite frightened about the whole ordeal as well but he decided it would be best not to let it show.

"Monica, don't worry. A few more hours and this is all going to be over okay? Everything's going to be fine." He reassured as he reached over and took Monica's hand comfortingly. She managed a small smile but it was very suddenly wiped from her pretty face as another contraction wracked her petite frame. Andrew felt her squeeze his hand as she waited for the pain to pass, but it was longer this time and she managed for a few seconds before she let out another painful scream, causing Andrew's heart to nearly break in his chest. He didn't know how long he could stand watching her like this but it was clear that his friend needed him and he knew he had to stay.

When the agony had passed, Monica glanced back up at her friend and it was clear for him to see that her eyes were glazed over with pain now and he wished he could do something for her. But it was then that the replacement doctor appeared in the doorway and both Monica and Andrew were very relieved to see who it was. "Sam." They both greeted in unison when they saw him. Sam was what they call a Special Forces angel and now that they thought about it, it really didn't surprise them that he was here now.

"Hello Monica, Andrew." He nodded a return greeting and moved over to the hospital bed with a clipboard in hand. "I'm sure much to your relief, I will be delivering the baby." He informed them with a friendly smile across his dark face. Both Monica and Andrew managed a small smile and nod in return. It didn't take long for Sam to check Monica's progress before he told them that she was actually pretty close. He then left them with the assurance that he would be back in an hour to check her again before disappearing out into the hall.

Andrew was about to speak to his friend again when he heard the hollow sound of his cell phone ringing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and answered. Of course he wasn't surprised when he heard Gloria's voice on the other end. "Hey, Andrew listen, we're stuck in traffic and it doesn't look as though we're going anywhere for a while." She informed him quickly and it was easy for Andrew to hear the sound of thunder and car horns and shouting in the background as she spoke. "Well, hurry up okay? Monica's really close and…are Abby and Mike with you?" He added as an after thought, clearly dreading the thought of none of them getting here on time.

But Gloria only confirmed his worst fears. "Sorry Andrew, they are and we're going to be out here for a very long time. You're going to have to handle that yourself." She told him quickly and Andrew opened his mouth to say something else but before he could, Gloria hung up and all he could hear was the flat sound of the dial tone. He sighed and pressed the END button on the phone before repocketing it in his jeans.

Monica glanced up at him with clear concern etched across her face. "Was that Gloria?" She guessed correctly, knowing exactly why her pupil would be calling. Andrew nodded with a very sorry expression as he took her hand once again. "Yeah, I don't think they're going to make it on time." He told her sadly as he seated himself on the bedside. Monica was about to answer when she felt her insides contract once again and this time it was much worse than it had ever been before. She cried out in anguishing pain and squeezed Andrew's hand once again. He immediately knew that this was going to be a long few hours, but when the time came, she was going to need him more than she's ever needed him before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, Andrew, thank you." Monica told her friend gratefully as he finished giving her a back massage on the hospital bed. Her contractions had become worse still and he just had to do something to make her a little more comfortable. He then stepped off of the bed and helped her to lie back again, hoping that would do something to help her relax a little, but it seemed that the moment he stopped, the pain returned. For only seconds after she had laid back down, he noticed all the muscles in his friend's body suddenly tensed again as she screamed in obvious agony.

Now tears suddenly found their way into Andrew's eyes at what was happening and he was quick to reach over to take her hand again. He loved her so much. She was his best friend and it was almost as hard for him to see her like this as it was for her to be going through it. Sam had been back a few times now and she was really close. Probably just an hour or two.

"Andrew, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I can't do this!" Monica exclaimed the realization as it suddenly came to her that there was no turning back now. There was only one way out of this pain and she didn't have a choice. Andrew allowed a small tear to find its way down his hansom face as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, careful to avoid the I.V. needle on the back of it. "You'll see Monica. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll be right here the whole time. You're doing great." He assured in a desperate tone, obviously just wanting to help her in any way he could. But she barely seemed to hear him as the contractions were so close together now that she barely had any time at all to relax.

Her hair and face glistened with sweat from the labor and she was more exhausted and pained than she ever thought she would be. With his free hand, Andrew stroked her drenched hair affectionately in some attempt to make her feel at least a little at ease, but this too seemed to do nothing, though she was grateful for his effort. She knew she couldn't bear this much longer. This baby just had to be born soon.

As yet another shout of distress escaped her tiny body, Monica allowed an entirely new set of tears to pour over her angelic features. She could barely even think straight anymore. This was just too hard. She was glad Andrew was here though. It gave her some form of comfort. When he was around, everything just had to be okay. When she was in his arms, she felt safe and protected from the world. She knew she was a strong angel on her own terms – one of the best on the force in fact – but she couldn't imagine doing this without her friend by her side.

"Andrew…" She gasped in between sobs of anguish and fear. He waited for a moment expectantly before prying the matter. "Yeah?" He asked when she didn't continue, but then she went on. "I…I love you." She informed him a voice so quiet that he almost didn't hear her. But when he did, those three words touched his soul so deeply that another tear escaped his blue-green eyes and he smiled down at her as he dabbed at her wet forehead with a cold rag. "I love you too. So much." He replied honestly to his friend. "And I know you can do this. You're strong and I have faith in you." He assured her, though he seriously hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

But it was then that Sam reappeared in the doorway and made his way over to them once again. He checked her progress yet again and he knew none of the others were here yet, but he had to tell her the truth. "Monica, it's time to go into delivery. Are you ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

TESTIFY TO LOVE

All the colors of the rainbow

All the voices of the wind

Every dream that reaches out

That reaches out to find where

Love begins

Every word of every story

Every star in every sky

Every corner of creation lives to testify

For as long as I shall live

I will testify to love

I'll be a witness in the silences

When words are not enough

With every breath I take

I will give thanks to God above

For as long as I shall live

I will testify to love

From the mountains to the valleys

From the rivers to the sea

Every hand that reaches out

Every hand that reaches out to offer peace

Every simple act of mercy

Every step to kingdom come

All the hope in every heart will speak

What love has done!

Quite suddenly, with one, final scream of pain from Monica, the crying of a tiny baby could be heard. A sound so beautiful and so miraculous that it seemed to cry out to the very world around it. A sound they had all been waiting so long to hear. Andrew gasped in amazement when he saw her. A baby girl. "Oh, Monica she's beautiful. Look you have to see her." He exclaimed joyfully as tears spilled down his face freely now. Monica, who had previously had her eyes closed tightly with agony, forced them open on Andrew's demand as she collapsed back into a laying position on the hospital bed, allowing every muscle in her body to suddenly relax and drop all tension.

Then she saw her. Sam held her up for her to see for a moment before he wrapped her a pretty little pink blanket. She was amazing, beautiful. Andrew was right. She couldn't believe it as she stared at the tiny infant. She was such a miracle. Quite suddenly, she forgot all pain and anguish she had gone through to get this far. She forgot everything she thought she couldn't do, for she had done it. "Oh, thank God!" She proclaimed as tears fell freely from her honey-brown eyes and she suddenly realized she was laughing and crying at the same time.

Andrew then leaned over and kissed Monica's temple lovingly before resting his forehead on her own for a moment, allowing his tears to mix with hers as they poured over both of their features. "I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you did it. That was amazing!" He told her as he kissed her forehead one more time before standing up straight again so Sam could place Monica's baby in her arms. She stared down at her for what seemed like hours, throughout which the tears never stopped. It was just astonishing what had just taken place. Abby, Mike, Gloria and Tess had all missed it, but that didn't matter now. They were coming and they would be here soon, and besides, Monica had her angel boy by her side the whole time. He hadn't been lying. He had stayed with her through everything and she couldn't be more grateful.

The storm had surrendered to the beautiful miracle that had happened in that hospital room and now the clouds were clearing and the sun's rays broke the darkness of the entire thing as an angel held a tiny baby in her arms.

Quite suddenly, the little girl opened her eyes and caught her first – and probably her last – glimpse of her real mother. She had the same eye color as Monica, and even though a lot of babies are born with brown eyes, you could tell that hers would stay this color, for they held that same honey tint in them. She was just the most amazing little creature Monica had ever seen and she knew it as she held her. She was just gorgeous. The angel's tears began to slow now, but they didn't stop and Monica was sure they never would after this.

It was then that Monica suddenly realized how utterly exhausted she was and decided Andrew deserved to hold her too. "Andrew," she called softly as she held up the baby a little so he knew what she meant. She was even too tired to simply finish the sentence. But Andrew was absolutely touched that she wanted him to hold her as well, and he wasted no time in reaching down to – as carefully as he could – take the baby girl into his arms.

As he held her and looked down at her, Andrew couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then rested the baby's weight in one arm while he used his other hand to move some of the blanket out of her face, but just as he did so, the tiny infant reached up and took hold of his index finger with her entire little fist. It didn't seem like much of a gesture, but to Andrew, it was the world. It made him feel even prouder of his friend than he had before and he beamed from ear to ear as he looked down at the child. It was then that the baby girl caught sight of this and suddenly a seemingly amused grin broke her tiny face too. And that was the moment that Andrew realized the child had both Monica's eyes and her smile.

"Monica she…" Andrew started to say something to his friend, but as he glanced up, he found that she had already fallen asleep and he was glad to let her rest after what she'd been through. The others would be here soon and in the mean time, he took the few minutes he had to baby talk the little girl to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hi, can we come in?" Gloria whispered as she half opened the door to the recovery room in the hospital. They had finally arrived and now it was time for everyone to meet the baby. Andrew glanced up from the little girl in his arms and nodded for them to come in. "Yeah come in. She's asleep." He added as he motioned to the hospital bed, where Monica still slept soundly, as though dead to the world around her. He didn't know whether it was because she was asleep or because she had just had a baby, but as he looked down at her, Andrew suddenly thought Monica looked even more beautiful than she had before.

Everyone gasped in shock and disbelief when they entered the room and laid eyes upon the tiny infant in Andrew's arms. He smiled as a sign of agreement and gently handed the baby over to Abby, who already had tears in her eyes at the sight of her daughter. "Hi baby." She greeted the child in a choked voice before the tears spilled over her bottom eyelids. Mike glanced over her shoulder and saw his daughter for the first time as well. It was only moments before he too, welled up.

Tess took one look at the baby and smiled appreciatively, but she then turned her attention over to _her _baby, who had now awakened in the bed and lay watching them with the little girl she had delivered. Tears of mixed feelings suddenly threatened her throat again as she watched. Before all she had been thinking about was her little girl, but now it had suddenly hit her as a cruel reminder that it wasn't _her _little girl. She very suddenly realized that she would have to say goodbye soon and she felt proud that she had done that for Abby and Mike, but she also felt something else. A deep sorrow at the thought of the fact that she may never see her baby again.

But then Tess came over to her and seated herself on the bedside, knowing just what Monica must have been feeling. Monica took one look at her old supervisor before the tears began to fall freely again, and she threw herself into Tess' arms, sobbing openly into her supervisor's shoulder. Tess held her little angel girl for a long moment while she cried, suddenly feeling tears of her own beginning to tighten in her throat. "Oh, baby. I know. I know shh." Tess comforted as she rubbed her trainee's back while she still held her in an almost protective embrace.

It was then that everyone else realized what was going on and approached the bed as well. Mike glanced down at the tearful angel gratefully when she had finally pulled away from Tess. "We really can't thank you enough. You're amazing." He told her with such sincerity in his eyes that Monica knew he was honest. He had to be. Abby listened to her husband before nodding in agreement. Monica managed a small smile but when her eyes shifted down from Abby's gaze to the little girl in the human's arms, an entirely new set of tears spilled over her cheeks again.

Now it was Gloria's turn to speak up. "I'm sorry we didn't make it on time and we feel really bad that you had to do this alone." She told Monica honestly as she seated herself on the opposite side of the bed from Tess. But now Monica glanced up with a glassy gaze at her pupil and was quick to correct her. "It's alright Gloria. I wasn't alone." She then glanced up at Andrew with a meaningful smile before continuing. "Andrew stayed with me the entire time." She informed her charge in a quiet voice barely audible, though she still didn't take her eyes off of Andrew. Gloria then turned from her supervisor to the Angel of Death with an impressed expression. "Really?" She confirmed, seeming a little surprised by the announcement, but Andrew nodded assuringly and smiled in return. "Yeah. I was here and I saw the whole thing. It was amazing." He replied in airy voice as if he knew he was talking, but his mind was somewhere else as he spoke to Gloria, but still stared at Monica.

Gloria then turned back to her supervisor. "What was it like?" She inquired wondrously, as no angel had ever experienced such a thing before and she was dying to know. Monica's tears had ceased now and she managed another smile before replying. "Oh, Gloria, you can't even imagine." She responded in that same breezy voice Andrew had used as she shifted her gaze from her trainee to the baby still resting in Abby's arms.

It was then that Abby and Mike exchanged brief glances and nodded and if in some sort of silent agreement. It was then that Abby spoke up. "Monica, we discussed this on the way here and…well…we would be honored if you would name the baby." She announced happily to Monica, who was a little taken aback at first by the request, but nodded and smiled in a reassurance that she would be happy to do so. But then Abby had something to add as an after thought. "Just so, you know, there will always be something left of you in her. A legacy if you want to call it that. So that when we call her name we will always remember what a wonderful gift you gave us." She informed the angel carefully, trying to remember the exact words of the discussion she and her husband had about this.

But Monica felt the need to correct her. "Well, she's not a gift from me. She's not my child or your child, she's God's child and His gift to you." She told the Tuckers proudly. But then suddenly, Monica felt as though a tornado had wiped her clean of all the horrible feelings she had before about giving the baby up. She had helped Abby and Mike as much as she had helped herself and now she knew it would always be okay. And perhaps, someday, by the grace of God, she would see her little girl again. And it was then that the name came to her. She knew it already.

"What do you two think of the name Eliza for the wee one." Monica suggested with a confident smile as she wiped one last tear away from her hazel eyes. At first she wasn't sure if the couple would like it, but now, seeing the expressions on their faces, she knew they approved, as the name fit just perfectly and Monica felt the need to explain her choice. "It means _consecrated to God._" She told them in a satisfied manner. Abby and Mike exchanged confirming glances, but it was clear that they both loved it. And so it was. Little Eliza Tucker would go home with her parents and Monica would cry herself to sleep in many nights to follow. But she always knew that eventually, the tears would run dry and it wasn't a sin to grieve, but she would someday accept what had happened and who knows? Perhaps someday she would meet Eliza again. But for now, she belonged with Abby and Mike, for Monica was God's child and she would move on, but she would never forget little Eliza Tucker.

THE END


End file.
